Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for opening and closing an opening in an interior trim piece of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Known from DE 198 04 743 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,785, are raising mechanisms for a vehicle display device arranged in a dashboard, such as a navigation system, a television, or the like. Thus, according to a first embodiment, the display device is movably guided by means of pins located at one end in so-called cam grooves of a housing. When the pins are moved back and forth along the cam grooves, the display device can be displaced between a horizontal and an upright or raised position, in the raised position passing through an opening in the housing that can be closed by means of a pivoting cover. The cover is opened by means of the display device during the opening process. The pins are intended to be coupled to a motor through a gear rack mechanism. A rotary motion of the motor is intended to be converted into a straight-line back-and-forth motion by the gear rack mechanism so that the pins can slide. This document is silent as to how the gear rack mechanism is designed in detail. According to a second embodiment of the display device, provision is made that the display device is likewise movably guided by pins arranged at one end in cam grooves and in this way can be folded up or down. In this design, the base of a housing accommodating the display device is provided with a right-hand and a left-hand gear rack on which a motor-driven block can be moved along the gear racks by means of a left and a right gear. The motor is located in the block. The pins of the display device are guided both in cam grooves of the block and in cam grooves of the housing in such a manner that the display device is raised or stowed as a result of a motion of the block and with the aid of connecting links.
DE 102 20 180 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,305, describes a cover unit that opens and closes an opening in a vehicle for a display device that is readable at head height, wherein the opening permits the rays of an image transmitted from a display device to reach a screen, for example the windshield of the vehicle. The cover unit includes a shielding plate to block or unblock the geometric optical path from the display device to the screen or windshield. The shielding plate can be moved between an upright and a horizontal position by means of a motor-driven pivot and/or lever mechanism.